Yu-Gi-Oh! Dueling Hero! ep5
by Ayi IsBored
Summary: Rex and Alex got in Duel Academy. They Don't Like their dorm so they try to find out how to switch dorms. Don't take your eyes off on... Yu-Gi-Oh! Dueling Hero!


Yu-Gi-Oh! Dueling Hero!  
===================================================

*Rex puts on Jaden Yuki's Slifer Red Duel Academy coat on for good luck. Alex does the same,but wears his Ra Yellow Coat to represent that he will win anyway.*

Rex: Alex,we are Slifer Red,not Ra Yellow,you can only wear the jacket that represents your rankings.

Alex: But it was my fathers...Its good luck man...

Rex: Sorry,its the rules...

*Alex takes off the jacket and puts on his fathers first Duel Academy jacket on.*

Rex: Even better.

*At the Tournament*

Rex: ALRAAAAAGHT!

Alex: LETS GO WIN THIS TOURNAMENT!

?: Your not going to win,we are,little Alex.

Alex: That voice...it sounds familiar...

Rex: Slender Man? PLEASE DON'T TAKE ME!

?: Its me,Zach.

Rex: Oh...

?: And I'm his partner! Calix!

Zach: We are the sons of the legendary Gx Duelists hunh...all together...

Rex: Its about to begin, we better go inside.

*In the Stadium*

Jaden: Everyone here,yes? Ok. Today Is kinda' like Graduation. But with no tests. A Tag-Team Dueling Graduation. You know the rules,whoever reaches 0 LP,loses. First up! Zach and Calix v. Carter and Wayne.

Zach: Thats our cue,should we use the fast tactic or the slow tactic?

Calix: Lets get it over with the fast tactic.

*Duel Begins*

Zach: DRAW! I play Fusion Polymerization. I get to fuse my fusion monsters even though they aren't on the field. I summon Twin Cyber End Dragon. If it is the only monster on the field My opponent loses 1000 for each card in their hand. We win.

Carter & Wayne: Aww man...

Jaden: Winner! Zach and Cod- OOPS. I mean Zach and Calix!

Calix: EVERYTIME SOMEONE GETS MISTAKEN FOR CODY!

Jaden: Sorry... Next up! Rex and Alex v. Nick and Drake!

Rex: ARAAAAAAIGHT!

Alex: WE'RE GONNA GO TO THE TOP AND BEAT ZACH AND COD-oops...

Calix: Just ignore...

*The duel Begins*

Rex: Draw! First I play Dragon Hero Galaxy,I use his special ability,I get to summon Earth Or Sun,I summon Sun. I play Polymerization, with Nova,Sun and Galaxy to summon: DRAGON HERO ULTIMATE SUPER NOVA! I play the field spell Galaxy, If there is a monster with Nova, or Super Nova in its name, I get to Special Summon another monster with the same name. I summon Dragon Hero Super Nova! Galaxy's Ability! I summon Dragon Hero Final Nova! I use Final and Ultimate's ability! With Ultimate I gain my opponents life points! With Final you lose equal Life points to the life points I have already! But you are left with 1000 LP. I end.

Nick: Draw! I play Drainer! Every turn my opponent loses 1000 and I gain 1000. I set a card and end.

Alex: Draw!

Nick: Drainer!

Rex & Alex: ARGH!...

Alex: I play Airborne! If there are no machine type monsters on the field, I get to summon a Machine type monster! Now i summon Jet! Now I normal summon Plane. I use their effects and Special summon JetPlane! I use its effect. Each turn it can attack you directly,but you only lose 500. But each turn I attack you directly with its effect,it is doubled! Now attack directly! You are left with 1500 LP. I end.

Drake: Draw. Drainer's ability you have 6000 and we have 2500. I play the spell card Last Flame. You lose 500. I actiavate a spell in my hand again,when Last Flame is actiavated, I can play this spell card, First Flame. You lose 500. When they are both on the field, my opponent's LP are halved. I set a card facedown and end.

Rex: Draw.

Nick: Drainer's effect!

Rex: Its time to end this! I play Fusion! When there are 2 dragons on my field with the name nova,I get to summon it! COME ON OUT! DRAGON HERO GALACTIC DRAGON! I use its ability! If Galaxy is on the field it has Infinite Attack Points! Attack Nick Directly! You lose!

Nick: We were so close!

Wayne: Yeah!

Alex: It was fun dueling with you guys! Hope to see you again!

Rex: Yup!

Jaden: Winner! Rex and Alex!

*After alot of duels*

Jaden: Now! Its time for the finals! Rex and Alex! VS. Zach and Calix!

Calix: Finally...

Zach: Yeah,its our turn...

Calix: No, he finally said my name right.

Zach: Really...

Will Zach and Calix win!? Or will it be Rex and Alex!? Stay Tuned to find out on...  
Yu-Gi-Oh Dueling Hero! 


End file.
